


With Purpose

by Bramblepelt



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, TAZ Lady Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblepelt/pseuds/Bramblepelt
Summary: A drabble about falling in love





	

You never actually said out loud you loved her. But somehow she just knew. She was always incredibly intuitive like that. She could always tell things about you before you knew them yourself. She’d be the first to point out you were overworked and hadn’t slept enough recently. Funny how she’d say that when she herself looked half asleep and wrist deep in mechanical components. She was always the kind to take care of others without thinking once about herself. Doting mother, perfect friend, amazing wife to a man who never deserved her love.

 

The two of you were sitting together on the worn in couch you both took to after a long day of putting a fake moon together. It was an impossible idea but somehow her determination makes it all seem like it’s going to happen. There are moments when you just wants to give up on it all but she looks at you and says  _ we’re making really great progress _ and you feel the relief wash over you.

 

Neverwinter wasn’t built in a day.

 

Your knees are touching and her head is resting on the back of the couch, face so close you can hear her slow breathing. Her hands are cradling a small glass with her drink of choice: elven gin and tonic water, a little lime. You have a glass of that red wine you bought from your last trip to Fandolin. It’s good. Not the best but also not the worst. It makes your cheeks warm. You’ve taken to this routine the last few evenings, if only to start a routine so you don’t work yourself into a grave. Then who would save the world? You need to take time for yourselves. 

 

You hear her give a small sigh and look over. She’s bringing the glass to her lips and takes a small sip before looking up at you. She smiles that thin, small smile she always has for you.

 

“You know Lucy, if anyone else asked me to do this I’d laugh them out of town.” she whispers. “Somehow I look at you and I know you can save the world.” she takes another sip and sits up a little straighter. “What is it about you that inspires so much?” she asks.

 

Your face gets warmer. You don’t know how to answer that. She looks like she’s waiting for an answer you don’t have. Leadership wasn’t your initial plan, you thought you could handle this all on your own. Accepting help was a huge step for you. Admitting you are actually leading these people will be another step entirely.

 

“You’re going to have to tell me.” you answer awkwardly. Smooth, Lucretia. Real smooth. She laughs and your heart feels like it’s going to just explode. She doesn’t laugh often but it’s just the sweetest sound. You love her so much and she knows it.

 

Her fingers graze against your cheek, they’re cold from holding her drink. It feels amazing on your flushed face. She scoots closer, never close enough, starts running that hand through your hair, a thumb tracing the outside of your ear. It’s so much more physically intimate than you’ve ever been before but somehow it feels so natural.

 

“It’s your eyes,” she whispers with her face pressed into your shoulder. “Your eyes just glow with purpose. You say you’re going to do something and I trust you’ll do it.” You hear the ice slink in her glass. “You’ve yet to prove me wrong, Lucy.”

 

You feel like letting her down would be the end of you. She pulls her hand back and snakes it into yours, finally settling into your side. She’s drifting off. A bit too heavy of a pour tonight, possibly. You set your wine glass down on the table sitting next to your side of the couch and reach for her glass. It’s nearly empty. She doesn’t protest. You set it down next to your glass and you feel her move, again. She’s pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and starts arranging it over the two of you. You just instinctively lay down, get settled in. Your legs are intertwined and your hand rests on her hip. She kisses you gently, and you can feel the rest of the world melting around you. You’d die in Wonderland a thousand times over for her happiness. 

 

You’ve never kissed her before but it’s so comfortable, like a married couple sharing an affectionate routine. It’s always been like this with her. Words were nice but wholly unnecessary. You hope it’ll always be like this. She settles her head down onto the throw pillow and whispers a good night to you. You can only say it back. She’s asleep so quickly, and the only thing that keeps you from staying up all night to count the freckles on her face or keep her bangs off her eyes is the gnawing memory that you have so much to get done tomorrow. Reluctantly you close your eyes, feeling satisfaction in knowing at least she’ll be there when you wake up. The sound of her breathing sends you to sleep, and it’s the best sleep you’ve had in a very long time.


End file.
